


cause i want you here tonight (holding on to me so tight)

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and not SIDE cashton??? by me???, anyway, cashton?????, muke r not rlly in this but, thats a lie but, theyre mentioned, this is short btw im Sorry i dont know how to write long fics anymore, u know - Freeform, wow !!, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “i can’t believe i just missed my flight” + cashton
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 7





	cause i want you here tonight (holding on to me so tight)

Ashton had completely forgotten Calum was even in his flat. 

He’d stayed over the night before. They’d all had drinks, a small little ‘band only’ party before everyone went home for Christmas. It’d been Michael’s idea, and he’d been the first to leave, giggling and clinging onto Luke’s side as they went back to the flat they shared together. But Calum had been drunk, maybe the drunkest that Ashton had ever seen him.

So Ashton had done the decent thing and let Calum stay over. And he didn't blink an eye when Calum dumped all of his things in his spare room but still crawled into Ashton’s bed and slurred that he loved him before promptly falling asleep and spending the rest of drooling against his shoulder.

(Ashton promised himself that he was just letting Calum snuggle into his side because he was a good friend, but deep down anyone who saw the two together knew they loved each other. Even if they sort of refused to admit it.)

And since Ash had been a little drunk himself, when he’d woken up he’d been confused and barely even noticed the other man in his bed. “Cal?” He managed to mumble, a little disorientated. 

“Go ‘way, I’m fucking sleeping.” He had his face pressed into a pillow and was sprawled out across the left side of Ashton’s bed. He probably would've assumed he was just a hookup and not his best friend if it hadn't been for the curls.

“You need to get up,” he said, poking his side and trying to get him to wake up.

And Calum did, rolling over and blinking a little before sitting up, sleepy grin setting on his face before a look of realisation and panic set in. “Where’s my phone?” He asked, hand rooting around the bed sheets for it. “What time is it, Ashton?”

He was a little sluggish with his movements as he leaned over and grabbed his own phone. “Uh, just gone ten. Why?”

Calum groaned, getting out of bed and starting to pull his clothes back on. “My alarm didn't go off because I don’t know where my fucking phone is and I’m supposed to be getting a flight to London in like, half an hour.”

Well fuck.

“Right, uh, I can just drive you to the airport?”

He nodded, pulling his shoes on and halfheartedly a combing through his curls whilst Ashton got ready. It didn't take too long, and before much time had passed Ashton was tugging Calum down the stairs of his apartment stairwell to get to the car. 

“I’m gonna miss it,” he grumbled from the passengers seat. Calum had decided he was too anxious to even listen to music, so instead all they had for background noise was the news and the sound of Ashton’s fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

Ashton just frowned. “You’re not gonna miss it, Calum.” He was pretty sure he was going to miss it. Traffic was awful since it was so close to Christmas. Calum’s flight left soon and they weren't even halfway to the airport.

“Mali’s gonna kill me,” he groaned, leaning his head against the window. 

They got to the airport eventually, and Calum did in fact miss his flight. It wasn't by much, but even without Calum going back to his place and grabbing his suitcases, they were still a good fifteen minutes late. 

“Fuck me, _I can’t believe i just missed my flight._ ”

Ashton offered him a sympathetic smile. It wasn't nice, missing a flight. And he knew that Calum had been excited about spending Christmas in London this year. 

(And maybe he was starting to feel a little guilty for letting Calum get so drunk, and letting him leave his phone in the spare bedroom so he didn't end up getting woken up by his alarm.)

“You can spend Christmas with me,” he said quickly, maybe a little _too_ eagerly. 

It wouldn't be so bad, Christmas with Calum. It could be fun, actually.

His face lit up, and he didn't look like the guy who’d just missed a flight to London. “Really? Thanks Ash, you’re the best.”

So Calum spent Christmas with him that year, and everything was pretty perfect. It didn't snow in LA, not like it did in London, and he was a little down about not getting to see his sister since it’d been a while, but Ashton managed to cheer him up with a bit of kissing and a lot of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even gonna promote my tumblr thats character development babie


End file.
